


Wanderlust

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing with a crush, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Lio has a crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: After everything, Galo asked Lio to live with him.It would be easier, he said. Simpler. Lio has nowhere to go; Galo has a place. It’s the only logical decision.Lio looks Galo in the eyes - and he says no.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 333





	Wanderlust

After everything, Galo asked Lio to live with him.

It would be easier, he said. Simpler. Lio has nowhere to go; Galo has a place. It’s the only logical decision. 

Lio snickered then, because when, exactly, did Galo start using logic? But he has a point, that much is clear. Lio does need a place to stay, and Galo would spare nothing for him. He looks at the city, freshly burned down. He looks at Galo’s face, full of sincerity and hope and something Lio can’t quite place yet. He looks at his hand, which somehow found Galo’s and lingered in the warmth of their touch.

He looks Galo in the eyes - and he says  _ no. _

* * *

The world does not give them enough time. 

Lio sighs as he lifts the last crate. Everything has been given out; good, and yet everyone knows it isn’t enough. But the people of Promepolis have not much to spare, and Lio understands that.

That doesn’t mean he likes it.

“Boss, do you need help with that?” Meis watches him as he secures the crates on the truck.

Lio shrugs. “It’s okay for now.” The muscles of his arms are screaming at him as he puts the crate in place, but he ignores it. Without the help of Promare in his veins, he became too weak too quickly, but he will be damned if he lets it show in front of his people.

Or what has been left of them.

The shanty town on the outskirts sprung days after everything was over. The mass of plastic, metal scraps and everything else that didn’t burn down did not look pleasant, but it did its job. For now.

The winter would come, eventually. And then what? Without their flames or other means to help…

Lio shakes his head. No, he shouldn’t think like this. He should focus on the present - today, at least a part of the ex-burnish would not go hungry, thanks to the charity of the townspeople. And Galo, probably. With the news of him saving the city circulating around, he gained the status of celebrity - a protector, a hero, a firefighter icon.

It suits him, sure. It really does.

Maybe that’s what irritates Lio the most.

Gueira’s head from the truck’s window. “We’re good to go, then?”

Meis looks at Lio. Even though he is not taking orders anymore, Lio feels the need to nod, and Meis listens without a word spoken. 

Lio sits in the passenger's seat. “Who should we thank for all of this?”

“Burning rescue,” Gueira says, starting the engine. “Seems like they supplied some additional things, too. Of course, most of everything goes to the  _ true citizens in need _ -” Gueira rolls his eyes, “-but there’s enough for us to get at least something.”

Lio massages his temples. “The people of the city were badly hurt, too… But I share your frustration.” An understatement, sure, but he should at least pretend his rebel days were over. He is the face of all ex-burnish. Probably better not to be openly irked about the turn of events.

They arrive at the station. The guard at the entrance of the garage gives them a look, but Lio shows him his pass and the guard has no choice but to let them through. After the world literally burned down, Lio can’t exactly blame him, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t consider beating him to a pulp. He indulges in the fantasy as he goes to Ignis’s office.

“How are things going?” Ignis asks the moment Lio steps inside.

“Better now, with the additional help.” Lio doesn’t bow, even though he probably should, but Ignis doesn’t seem to mind. Lio likes that about him; he is not bound by the hierarchy as most people in power are.

“I know the food is scarce, but I'm sure you will manage. You are all strong.”

“Not strong enough to go without eating for an extended period of time.”

Ignis sighs. “I know. We are doing everything in our power, trust me. But even though Kray is gone, all the people that support him has not changed their ways.”

“I am aware.” Painfully so. “Nonetheless, I am grateful even for the bits and scraps that we get.”

“Scraps, huh?” Ignis smiles, humorless. “I guess that’s what it is.” 

The pleasantries are over. Lio nods and moves to the door. He has his hands on the handle when Ignis speaks again.

“Galo was asking about you, you know.”

Of course he was. Lio puts on a smirk on his face. “Oh? So even with everything going on, he has time to worry about me?”

Ignis doesn’t smile back. He just stares at Lio with the same expression on his face. And he doesn’t need to say anything, because, of all people, Lio knows that what he just said was bullshit.

He turns around and walks out of the room before his thoughts catch up to him.

* * *

The nights are getting colder, and it is impossible to deny that now, when Lio shivers under the cover in his hammock. The thin walls of the abandoned building are not nearly enough, and the glass in the windows is long gone, so he feels every gust of wind attacking them. And they are in one of the most secure locations; Lio objected it heavily, but Meis and Gueira made him stay here, albeit he only agreed once they also moved here. 

Lio has never really paid attention to the cold. It simply wasn’t there, not with the fire gently enclosing him. They could fall asleep anywhere without a care in the world.

Now, he wonders how many ex-burnish shiver under the thin covers they were able to get. How many children has never felt the cold, and now get reminded of the harsh feeling of ice upon their skin - not because of human cruelty, but through the world itself.

Lio sighs. He’s not going to sleep today anyway. He puts his legs on the concrete floor and winces at the cold.

“Boss?” Meis raises up from his hammock across the room.

“It’s nothing,” Lio shrugs him off. “I just need to think.”

Meis stares at him, brows knitted together. But his face relaxes, eventually. “Be safe.”

Lio nods, shortly. 

He doesn’t have a coat, and outside is not getting warmer anytime soon. Wandering around at this hour is probably a bad idea, but somehow, Lio finds out he doesn’t care.

If they had moved to the south, it would probably be better. Lio remembers the south quite fondly - the skies were clearer, the nature lushier. Even though people from city states did not even dare to peek outside, the land started to heal the damage from the Great World Blaze. There was enough to eat, enough to build, enough for them to hope of a better future.

It probably still is, ready for the taking. Far, far away from this cold place.

He breathes out and his air becomes white. 

What if he left? Right now? Simply walked as long and as far as his legs would take him. He doubts anyone would miss him, maybe besides Gueira and Meis, but those two were too intertwined with their cause to abandon their people to pursue Lio. And Galo…

Lio is still unsure about Galo. 

Because maybe, just maybe, it really would be best to leave him alone. He can go far and change things as he sees fit, and Lio would trust him to use his heart in the most obnoxious way possible and at least try to make the world a better place.

But he doesn’t need Lio to accomplish that. He doesn’t need an ex-terrorist at his side tarnishing his growing reputation. The fight with Kray might be over, but the web of control hanging over everything is still too strong, too important, and Galo will need every ally he can get to counter that.

And  _ he doesn’t need Lio. _

And yet, despite it all, Lio still needs Galo. Because the last time he felt the flames, the last time he fully felt like himself, it was with Galo.

Lio sighs, shivers when a gust of wind attacks his body, and decides to go back.

* * *

He doesn’t let this show to anyone, but Lio finds himself preparing.

He finds a motorcycle - an old, tattered thing, barely holding itself together, but it is enough. It will be able to carry him far away if he takes care of it, and Lio finds out that he is surprisingly good at taking care of things - the neighbourhood is starting to look better, with all the efforts put in, and people are starting to recover, slowly but steadily. 

Lio knows Galo is looking for him, and Lio does his best to avoid him. He can’t say why, exactly - he usually replies with a non-caring shrug when Meis or Gueira bring it up, and they don’t dwell on the topic. There’s still too much to be done.

Lio puts another portion of the soup into a plastic bowl. “Here.”

“Thank you.” A small child takes it and digs in immediately. Lio can’t help but smile at the sight. 

Meis and Gueira are rearranging the containers in the back, but there are enough volunteers working to make Lio’s job a bit easier. He sees at the corner of his eye another one approaching.

“Put on the gloves and help me with this,” Lio says, handling another bowl.

“Lio…”

Lio freezes. 

_ Galo. _

He opens his mouth to say something, anything-  _ it’s been so long how are you I miss you  _ -when Galo simply nods and puts on a pair of disposable gloves. “Okay.”

He didn’t change at all. Probably to be expected, since not that much time passed - but it’s enough for Lio to be overwhelmed with emotions he doesn’t understand, does not want to understand. 

Lio swallows and makes himself focus on working,  _ working _ , and not the way his heart is beating and his body screaming for  _ something _ .

They are done sooner than Lio hopes for. He does his best to look as busy as possible when they clean up, but Galo has always been good at reading people. Or maybe just Lio.

“I saw your bike,” Galo says after they are done with fixing the boxes. “It’s nice.”

“Thanks.” Lio doesn’t turn to look Galo in the eye. Instead, he fixates on the plastic clasp of a box they loaded in, as if it was somehow the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. 

“We’re ready to go,” Gueira says, and Lio internally sighs with relief. “Boss-”

“We will take care of it,” Meis cuts in. “You haven’t seen each other in a while, right?”

No, it’s not how it’s supposed to go-

“Thanks!” Galo beams. Meis gives him a thumbs up. 

Lio has a sudden need to throw a box to Meis’s face.

Meis and Gueira drive off, and Lio still can’t at Galo’s face. Or anything. Or move, either. How did his legs work again?

He opens his mouth - and before he can utter a word, the world suddenly becomes tighter and warmer and  _ oh, Galo is hugging him. _

And… oh. Oh no.

“Why are you crying?!” Lio tries to pull away, but Galo’s arms keep him in place. Damn Galo and his stupid big muscles.

Galo is openly sobbing now, his face hidden somewhere in Lio’s hair, and Lio feels it getting wet. 

“Don’t tell me you missed me so much,” Lio says jokingly, but Galo only sobs louder.  _ Seriously?! _

This… this is no good. Lio doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Or at all. 

Slowly, he raises his hand and puts it on Galo’s head. 

“There, there.”

He feels a weak shove. “You’re an  _ ass. _ ”

“And yet, you came to visit.”

“Because you didn’t.” Galo straightens his back and wipes his face with his sleeve. “I can only wait so much, you know?”

The reality hits him like a truck. 

Lio shoves Galo as hard as he can, and this time Galo is caught off guard; he tumbles a step away.

Galo looks at him and something in Lio’s gut twists, gnaws at his insides, rips him apart. It  _ should _ feel good, as he told himself before, but it doesn’t, and he finds no relief in thinking that  _ it’s the right thing to do, it’s for the best _ . 

Galo takes a step forward, and Lio makes a step back. And again. And again. 

Galo furrows his brows. “What’s going on with you, Lio?”

“Leave me alone,” Lio growls, but Galo keeps pressing on. “Just… I don’t know, go back to the station and scream about your burning soul or whatever.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Galo’s pace quickens, and Lio gives up. 

He turns around and starts sprinting. He doesn’t need to look back to know that Galo’s chasing him.

“Hey! Answer me!” 

“No!”

Galo is stronger, but Lio has lived here for a while now, and it’s easier for him to navigate his way to the place he left his bike. He jumps on it and kick starts the engine.

“Hey, not fair!” 

Lio sticks his tongue at him as he drives away. And that’s the end of that.

Or at least it would be, if Lio did not forget that Galo has a motorcycle too, and one that he did not dug out of trash. 

“Get back here, you…!”

Lio growls and speeds as much as he can. The buildings grow smaller and further in-between, and before long, there is only dust and sun and the shout of the engine. Galo is shouting, too, but his voice dies out in the wind. Lio looks at him and he can't stop the shout rising from inside his guts, louder and louder and he throws his head back with the wail, because it's unfair, because he doesn't deserve this,  _ they  _ don't deserve this, and he just wants to fucking hold Galo's hand and not try to balance the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Galo speeds up. He is close, so close, almost catching up, head-to-head with Lio-

-and the world crashes into him, swirls around, soft arms around him and  _ ouch, OUCH SHIT FUCK. _

When it stops, they are both covered in dust, and Galo lays splayed in the dirt with Lio on top of him with that stupid grin on his face. 

Lio’s jaw drops. “You…”

Galo’s grin widens. 

“You could have killed us both!”

“But I didn’t.” 

Lio doesn’t have the energy to unpack all of that. So he lets his head fall and rest on Galo’s chest.

“Ouch,” Galo says. 

“Ouch,” Lio agrees. 

“On a second thought, that was probably not the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“An understatement.” Lio huffs. “Did you even think about what would happen if you got hurt? Why would you  _ do _ something so reckless?!”

Galo’s expression hardens, and suddenly there’s a hand on Lio’s cheek. “I was worried. You shouldn’t storm out like that.”

“Says you.” Lio rolls his eyes. 

“Lio.” Galo’s voice is serious, deeper, and Lio almost shudders. “I don’t know what happened. Or, heck - if anything even happened at all to make you be mad at me. Because- well, a lot has happened, right?" He smiles sheepishly, then coughs and collects himself. "But I just wanted to say this.” He takes a deep breath. “After we are all done with this mess, would you like to stay with me forever?”

Lio looks at Galo’s face - and suddenly he explodes with laughter. “What the  _ fuck _ , Galo.”

Galo smiles back, and all of a sudden, nothing else matters. Because it’s ridiculous and stupid and maybe, just maybe, it’s okay to feel happy like this, without the weight of the world pressing on his shoulders.

And when Galo pulls him closer and kisses him, Lio feels the fire again.

* * *

An eternity later, Lio says  _ yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> What do mean I can't just project my issues into my fav characters
> 
> Also: I used a different style than I usually use and would love some feedback and suggestions on how I can make it improve! Please scream at me


End file.
